Mystery Girl
by celloninja
Summary: The gang runs into trouble when a mystery girl appears with a family of ogres!
1. Chapter 1

"Ever heard of not gonna happen!"

We were playing truth or dare. We as in Leo, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, and I. I told them I wasn't playing but I guess that doesn't matter to anyone but me. So instead they dared me to kiss a ghost. And not just any ghost either. My sister's best friend before we found out we were demi-gods. And it doesn't help that I used to be made fun of for having the hugest crush on her

"No. You guys know I can't do that. My dad would have my head on a platter by tomorrow morning. And Persephone just started to like me. And remember what happened last time when my grandmother found out what I did. For the first week I was a rose, and for the second week I was Barley."

"Will you please just do it or we are never going to hear the end of this."

"No, I won't do it Annabeth. And we?"

"What I mean is I could care less if you did it or not, so I'm not gonna hear the end of this because I'm siding with you death breath."

"Awww. Annabeth I'm flattered."

"Just do it."

"Yeah." Now that Annabeth chimed in so was everyone else.

"Come on."

"Do it, do it, do it. No chant? Man, tough crowd."

"Shut up Leo!"

"Thank you! Finally someone gets me. And all I ever want is for him to shut up, and now I know I'm not the only one." Piper finally got to tell Leo off. Good for her.

"Fine, I'll do it." That ought to shut them up.

"Yaaaay."

_**CRASH**_

"Did you guys hear that?"

"Yeah. Does anyone know what it was? And does anyone have an extra pair of pants for Piper?"

"Shut up Leo." Immediately Piper started blushing and whining. But only I saw Jason whack Leo upside the head while holding Piper's hand. Sometimes I really didn't know whether he did remember Reyna or not.

_**BOOM. **_The building collapsed on top of Annabeth. She clambered out from underneath it and 3 ogres landed right on top of where she had been seconds before.

"I'll take them. You guys get lost." Jason didn't have to tell me twice but Annabeth looked like she was in shock and was just staring at the ogres standing completely still. Leo ran and helped Annabeth but that left Piper and Piper was telling Jason she wasn't leaving without him. So me thinking of only one thing, I knocked Piper out and carried her bridal style to where Annabeth and Leo were.

I could see a bright flash and new Jason was done with the ogres. I could hear a scream and either it wasn't Jason or he had a really girly scream.

"Guys? Someone please come help!" Uh-oh. If Jason needed help with something it can't be good.

"Leo, do you want me to go?"

"Yeah, I'll try and get Annabeth back."

As I'm walking inside my suspicions are confirmed. I can hear Jason asking someone, "Who are you?"

And then I see the most beautiful girl I have ever seen…


	2. Chapter 2

**Pleeeeez review. Im sorry this chapter is so short but I want 1 review before I update thx!**

**~Jason POV~**

She was like nothing I've ever seen. When I first saw her she had small scales I could barely see, but they gave her skin a green aura. Her teeth were like those of a monster, pointed at the end like she filed them. Her hair was floating in the air and I'm pretty sure it looked exactly like Medusa's would if she was alive. It was green to match her skin. She had a set of gills right below her ears but she also had a human nose. Her ears looked a lot like Leo's, pointed like an elf. She had bright blue eyes that looked hard and cold like ice. Where her feet should have been there was the tail of a dolphin but the end fanned out like the tail of a beta fish.

Interestingly enough she was beautiful.

"Who are you?"

"_I am your worst nightmare." _She had a raspy voice that sounded gravelly_._

Just as Nico walked in she changed into the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Instead of scales she had a cropped t-shirt on that went right above her belly button. Her skin was tanned but I could tell it was natural. When she smiled at us she had braces that were blue and green and normal teeth even though they were a little crooked. Her hair was blonde and looked like it was sun bleached. Her hair went down to the middle of her back. She only had a nose and her ears no longer looked elfish. She still had bright blue eyes but instead of being scary they were fun and held warmth and compassion in them. She no longer had a tail but her toe and finger nails were painted blue and green.

"Whoa."

"Hi! My name is Chloe. What are your names?" This couldn't be the… whatever I just saw. I must have been imagining things and Nico was acting like he didn't see anything either. Or was he just acting?

"I'm Nico and this is my sidekick Jason." That snapped me back.

"If anyone's the side kick it's you. I just took down those ogres single handedly while you ran and hid."

"I ran and hid 1) because you told me to and 2) because I was too busy saving your girlfriend."

Then she laughed and it sounded like a million little bells tinkling inside a jar.

"Well what do we do now?" Nico had a puzzled expression on his face when I asked that.

"We take her to Camp Half-Blood."

When we were all on our way back to camp I had a lot of time to think about what I think I saw. I mean Pipers pretty and all but Chloe was seriously hot, and I keep thinking that's got to be a key factor. I mean Nico started literally drooling when he was looking at her. And one question kept popping up to me. How much did Nico see?

**Someone pleez tell me if this is not the first time you've read a story like this. I want mine to be totally original! And send me the story info if you can thx a million!**


End file.
